this girl cant help it
by purpleface14
Summary: Hinata has something important to tell Naruto and the only way she knows how is by singing... but gasp did you hear that it cant be... read to find out.my first songfic but not my first story. Naruxhina


**This girl can't help it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime name Naruto neither rdo I own the song slumsy by fergie..**

**Author note: this is my first song fic but not my first story**

**Their all about 17 and 18 and Hinata may seem a bit oc but you'll know why at the end. Hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

**On with the story!**

"Talking"

**(Announcements)**

_**Lyrics**_

'Thoughts'

--------------------------------------------

It was a dark night, that night and it was also a certain little yellow haired ninja's birthday too. Ah yes Naruto he was finally turning eighteen and his friends all decided to go to the karaoke bar to celebrate it with him that night.

"This place is great." Said Ino

"Yea it is." The girls all agreed.

"Look they have a karaoke!" Sakura squealed. "Hinata Chan are you planning to sing?" Sakura asked.

"u-uh I couldn't" Hinata said looking down.

"Why not, you can sing girl." Ino said.

"I don't know…" Hinata said

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to get a certain blonde hair boy attention." Tenten said causing Hinata to blush.

"Well only if you guys help." Hinata said.

"okay." the girls answered.

-**2 minutes later-**

The girls were all set up on stage with curtains closed and the boys; Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto were all sitting at the table wondering where there girlfriends had run off to**.(well except Naruto he's single along with Hinata)**

"Thanks Kiba and lee I don't know what we couldn't have done with out you." Sakura whispered to the two males, they needed them to sing back up.

"No problem." The boys answered.

Just then the lights had dimmed and were pointed to the curtains. Music started to play. (Insert fergie's knew song clumsy)

_**Can't help it**__   
__**the girl can't help it [repeat 3x**_ Kiba and lee started to sing, as the curtains to open to revealed; Kiba, lee, Sakura, Tenten and Ino on stage. The boys all lifted an eyebrow. Then suddenly the floor opened up and a person started to come up out the ground._  
__**First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm **_Hinata sang ,She had turned around to reveal her wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that came slightly above her knee and her hair was let down with curls._  
__**Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me; mmm mmm **_She sang looking directly at Naruto. At this point Naruto eyes were as big as plates. _**  
**__**  
You got me trippin(oh), stumbling(oh), flippin(oh), fumbling(oh) **_she sang walking down the steps to Naruto._**  
**__**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love (in love, love) **_she was now behind Naruto and her arms were around her neck.

_**You got me slippin(oh), tumbling(oh), sinking(oh), fumbling(oh)  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love (in love, love)**_

_**  
So in love with you **_she sang as she licked the shell of his ear and began walking on stage._****_

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it [repeat 3x Both Kiba and Lee sang again___****_

Can't breath  
When you touch me, see  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm Hinata sang asher hands moved from down her thigh up to her mid waist._**  
**__**Whoa now, think I'm goin down  
Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm**_She sang as she looks at the girls who nodded._**  
**__**  
You got me trippin(oh), stumbling(oh), flippin(oh), fumbling(oh)  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love (in love, love) **_once again she made her way down the stairs._**  
**__**You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (oh)**_ At this point she was in Naruto's lap and was using her finger to rub circles in his chest. She wanted to giggle at the look on his face. The rest of the boys just started with their mouths agape._**  
**__**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you **_She continued to sing and walked her way back to the stage._****_

_**Can't help it  
the girl can't help it [repeat 3x **_Kiba and lee we're really getting into the song now as the started to rock.

_**(oohhh- the girls are singing this piece.)- (a/n **_**this goes throughout the whole verse.)  
**_**You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me **_Hinata said sitting on a piano and swinging her legs._**  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long **_she said wagging her finger at Naruto._**  
Cuz every time a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone **_she laid down on the piano_**  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back **_she said making a heart sign with her two fingers._****_

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it [repeat 3x both boys sang once more_****_

You got me trippin(oh), stumbling(oh), flippin(oh), fumbling(oh) Hinata got of the piano and made her way to Naruto._**  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love (in love,love)  
You got me slippin(oh), tumbling(oh), sinking(oh), fumbling(oh)**_She was now on the table and was kneeling down in front of Naruto. He looked like he was about to say something, so she placed a finger on his lips._**  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love **_she continued to sing._**  
So in love with you **_she said moving her face close to his._****_

So in love with you Their faces only centimeters apart_**  
So in love with you **_Hinata sang in a low voice as the song ended,Naruto moved her finger and was about to kiss her when….

-briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

The bell had ringed for the ending of the second to last period. Hinata stirred in her seat.

"Okay class you're dismissed." The teacher said. The students all rushed out of class.

"Wh-what." Hinata said rubbing her eyes. She looked around to see an empty class. _'I'm going to be late_._'_ She thought as she quickly packed her books in her bag. She walked out the class and sighed. _'It was only a dream' _she thought. Just then she bumped into trouble.

"Hinata?" said a familiar voice.

She gasps "Naruto kun, I'm so sorry." She said as she picked up his books.

"Its okay" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Um do you want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked blushing slightly. Hinata eyes widened.

"I-I'd like that." She said blushing. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand and began walking her to her class.

'_Okay so maybe it wasn't like my dream'_ Hinata thought _'but at least it's a start.'_ With that last thought she smiled as Naruto gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed back.

**Author corner: okay I hope you guys liked it, well I didn't think it was bad plz review and check out my other stories! You know you want to.**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
